1. Field
This application relates to solar electricity generated by photovoltaic panels and the application to run a surveillance camera, using a wireless energy field.
This application claims benefit of No. 12/426,927 filed Apr. 20, 2009.
2. Prior Art
This method relates to the solar power used to charge batteries specifically designed and dedicated to the operation of a surveillance camera using wireless electricity as a method of energy delivery.